


The Drunken Tales of a Lovesick Sourwolf

by Justagirlclueingforlooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amused!Stiles, Breakfast, Cute!Derek, Drunk!Derek, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked!Derek, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagirlclueingforlooks/pseuds/Justagirlclueingforlooks
Summary: Derek Hale turns up to Stiles' house drunk out of his mind and has something on his mind... Love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theonewithalltheeyebrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewithalltheeyebrows/gifts).



> I wrote this such a long time ago with a friend which I never got round to finishing and now that I want to I can't remember how it was gonna go. Anyway please enjoy this and let me know what you think

"Stiiiiilessss"  
Stiles turned around from his computer.  
"Stiiiilllesss"  
There it was again. He stood up and opened his door, poking his head out into the corridor. "Dad?" He called but there was no answer.  
"Stiiiilllesss"  
There it was again. This time followed by a few taps at the glass. Stiles walked over and saw Derek standing in his front garden. He opened his window and rubbed his eyes. When he took his hands away Derek was still there. Okay. So this wasn't a dream.  
"Derek. What are you doing here?"  
The light from the lamp outside the house was half blinding Derek so he was standing weirdly and sort of squinting.  
"Stiles. I... I have something to tell u."  
He said slurring every word slightly.  
"Okay. What is it?"  
Derek looked down at his shirt.  
"I... I love you Stiles."  
He said and grabbed his shirt.  
"Derek"  
But before he could say anything more Derek had ripped open his shirt.  
"Derek. Omg. Derek. Stop"  
But thing is Derek was only just getting started.  
"I love you. Stiles. I love you"  
Stiles was freaking out. He couldn't decide whether it was because Derek was massively drunk and stripping in his front garden or whether it was because Derek was shirtless, declaring his love and seemed to be stripping more in his front garden.  
He looked over at Derek to check if he was okay then ran down the stairs as fast as he could and opened the door. Apparently Derek was aware he'd done this as he'd moved to the front door and was waiting for him.  
"I love you" he said then grabbed his trouser button and pulled.  
"Derek! Stop"  
Though Stiles wasn't massively sure if he actually wanted that to happen. This time Derek went for his shoes, trying to pull them off in a seductive manner which then resulted in him on the floor.  
"Okay Derek. Let's get you inside"  
Stiles put his arm around Derek and pulled him up. He supported him as he walked and pulled him all the way up the stairs. Stiles pushed open his door then shuffled to the bed with Derek practically crushing him the whole way. Stiles lay Derek down on the bed and attempted to move. Derek had his arm around him and wasn't letting go.  
"Derek." Stiles said trying to push Derek off, "Derek, let me go".  
Derek muttered something incomprehensible then said, "but Stiles, I love you" then fell asleep.  
Stiles spent the next 10 minutes trying to move Derek but his grip was way too tight. He finally gave up and lay next to him. Stiles looked up, fondly, at the drunken, tired, and half naked man laying next to him, "Well this will be fun to explain to you in the morning." He too fell asleep after a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wakes up with no clue where he is or how he got there.

"Where the hell am I?" Derek asked. He turned around in the bed, underestimating its width and flopping on the floor.  
"Owww."  
He heard foot steps coming closer to him, "Derek, you okay?"  
"Stiles?" Derek said under his breath. He stood up and turned around in panic, he was at Stiles' house. How the hell did he get here? And why on earth was he half undressed?  
Stiles reached the door and smiled at Derek as he was freaking out.  
"Hey Derek"  
Derek turned to face Stiles on his knees, "Um. Stiles. Hello," he said getting to his feet, "Just a small question, how did I get here?"  
Stiles smiled to himself, "uh... You were drunk. Very drunk"  
Derek hung his head, "oh... And I'm guessing that also answers the why I'm half naked question too?"  
Stiles spat out a laugh before holding it in, "yeah... It does actually"  
Derek's face flushed red and avoided Stiles' eyes.  
"So anyway," he said distractingly, "do you want breakfast?"  
Derek nodded and Stiles began to walk away.  
"Wait Stiles, do u have anything I could wear? My stuff has mud on it for some reason."  
Stiles sniggered as he remembered the fall after the seductive taking off of shoes.  
"Yeah course just take whatever fits," as he pointed towards his wardrobe.  
Derek waited for Stiles to leave then picked up an orange and blue stripy top and a pair of jeans. He put them on and walked downstairs. He found Stiles in the kitchen humming the tune to a song while cooking pancakes. He was dancing too, shaking his hips and moving his arms about. He turned around and saw Derek watching.  
His face flushed a little before turning back to the pancakes.  
"I'm making pancakes, I didn't know what you like for breakfast so I figured pancakes, everyone loves pancakes."  
Derek smiled and sat down at the table. When Stiles had finished he piled the pancakes in the middle of the table and sat down. Derek sat and ate quietly while Stiles nattered about things that had happened recently.  
"Stiles, could I have some painkiller my head is killing" Derek said after the pain had gotten too unbareable. He stood up, walked to a cupboard and took out the first painkiller he could find. Derek took a couple and rested his head in his arms.  
"So you really can't remember anything?" Stiles questioned.  
"Nothing whatsoever"  
Stiles nodded and returned to his pancakes.  
"Well I remember going to the bar and I remember leaving but the rest is a blur"  
Stiles figured that he was hinting at finding out and started to tell him what had happened, " well you turned up at my window, screaming about how you were in love with me and then you basically attempted to strip". With every word Derek's face turned a brighter shade of red and before long he resembled a tomato.  
"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. This stupid encounter had ruined any chance of friendship let alone anything else.  
"It's okay. Wasn't that bad. You're lucky my dad wasn't in," Stiles laughed, "I got you upstairs before you could do any damage and then you fell asleep with your arm around me and that's that."  
Derek glanced up to catch Stiles' eye. Maybe he hadn't ruined anything, I mean Stiles seemed amused by this whole thing rather then creeped out.  
"Sorry" he said before looking down again at his pancakes.  
"It's alright honestly. Apart from the fact I couldn't sleep properly there was no damage done."  
Derek looked up quizzically, "Why... Why couldn't you sleep?"  
Stiles smirked a little to himself, "well you had taken pretty much my whole bed up but wouldn't let me go so I had to sleep on the edge while you were... I guess you'd call it hugging"  
Derek was taken aback by this comment. Apparently his drunken actions had led to this and he wasn't sure whether to be pleased or horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it. Again please comment ideas for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat together eating for what seemed like hours, chatting and laughing the whole time. Somehow it wasn't awkward despite the previous night.   
They finished their pancakes and sat in content silence for a while before Derek smiled at Stiles and said, "this has been so nice but I need to be getting home." Stiles nodded and couldn't help but let the look of disappointment spread across his face. Derek smiled for a minute before standing up and running upstairs to grab his shoes.   
When he got down he found Stiles in the kitchen sipping at a glass of water. "So I'd better be off," Derek said and turned towards the door. Stiles followed. When they got there Stiles burst out and said, "So you'll call me right?" Derek smiled for ear to ear at this confirmation that Stiles wanted to carry on whatever this was.   
"I would but I don't have your number" Stiles looked confused, "I swear I gave it to you a while back," he looked at the ground briefly before mumbling "or was that someone else". Derek caught his eyes, "Nope. That was me. My phone has since died and been replaced so I lost everything." "Oh," Stiles replied. He wanted to take his phone and type in his number but didn't know if that was too forward.   
Luckily Derek handed him his phone open on a new contact page. Stiles typed in his number and handed the phone back. It read "Stiles The one and only" with a little wolf emoji next to it. Derek smirked and looked at Stiles gleefully, "the one and only huh?" Stiles blushed. "Wolf emoji?" Derek asked. "Yeah it... Um seemed possessive" Stiles said, red flashing across his cheeks again. "I like it." Derek said and turned to open the door and leave. As he walked out Stiles stopped him by touching his arm ever so slightly. "Wait, Derek." He said, ever so quietly Derek nearly missed it. Derek turned back for a second and Stiles kissed him on his cheek.   
Now it was Derek's turn to blush. He couldn't help but smile, while made Stiles giggle. "Goodbye Derek" Stiles said. Derek turned managing to squeeze out a "Bye Stiles" before walking away. Stiles waved at him from the door before closing it. He lent against the door and the biggest smile broke out on his face.   
Meanwhile Derek had walked to the end of the path and on to the main pavement. He waited till he was out of sight before checking his phone. Was it really real? Did he just get Stiles' number? As his phone flashed out the name read 'Stiles the one and only *wolf emoji*". He smiled and then noticed a sentence in the notes section. 'Call me asap. Love Stiles x".  
Derek span around in glee and let out a little shreek. He was so happy! He checked his phone again before breaking out in a little victory dance. He'd finally gotten Stiles' number and even though he didn't remember last night, apparently it wasn't that bad. Or at least it wasn't bad enough to ruin his chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Ideas for next chapter?  
> C x


	4. Chapter 4

Derek lay on his bed, his legs in the air. He checked his phone for the time. It had been 2 hours. Could he text him? Was it too early?  
Erica walked into his room and sat on his bed. "So you still thinking about that guy?"  
"That guy? What do you mean that guy Erica? He is not just that guy. He is amazing. He is wonderful." He collapsed in a heap, love emojis practically pouring out of him.  
"You're disgusting." She said smiling and Boyd walked in. She smiled from ear to ear at him and he moved closer to kiss her cheek. "And you're not?" Derek replied turning away from them.  
"I'm going to text him." He announced. Erica grabbed his phone before any progress could be made. "You last saw him 2 hours ago. Stop being pathetic".  
Derek pouted, "Pwease Erica," he said turning on the charm. She began to give the phone back before snatching it away. "You know that doesn't work on me."  
He looked at her and around her to make sure he could grab her before she could get away. He pounced before she could move and landed on top of her. They struggled for five minutes before Erica's grip weakened and the phone landed on the floor. Derek grinned triumphantly and slowly got up. Erica lay splayed out on the floor, defeated. Boyd had been leant against the door frame laughing for the past 5 mins. She glared at him, "you really are useless, you know that Boyd right?" He grinned playfully at her and blew kisses at her, " you love me really."  
Meanwhile Derek had been drafting a text.  
"Hi Stiles. I had a really lovely time today. I wanted to make up for yesterday. No one should have to put up with my drunk self. I was wondering if you wanted to go and get something to eat sometime. XX"  
He smiled at the text and sent it.  
"Where are you going to take him?" Boyd and Erica asked in unison. "Stop reading my private messages!" Derek shouted at them. "In this house nothing is private!" Erica proclaimed. "Well it should be," Derek said back. "Fine! I won't tell you anything. Ever. Again." Derek pouted, "Fine, I was thinking that burger place". Boyd looked at him, "You're not being serious, are you?" Derek looked hurt, "Why not? The food is good." Erica just looked disappointed, "you mean greasy and trashy and not to mention that it's the least romantic place in the whole world." "Well that shouldn't matter cos it's not a date."  
"Let me remind you of something," she turned to Boyd and said in her sappiest voice, "He is not just that guy. He's amazing. He's wonderful." She turned to look at Derek right in his eyes, "it's a date." Derek sighed, "fine. But there is no where else to take him." Erica smiled, "oh but that's not true my little Der bear. There's that new Italian place." Boyd smiled at her, "yeah, with the booths. Now that is romantic." They both grinned at Derek and he knew he no longer had a choice in the matter. Italian it is.  
*Beep beep*  
"Oh my god! He replied," Erica squealed. "It's probably not even him," Derek said but that didn't stop him from grabbing his phone as fast as he could.  
"Hey, I had a great time too! There's nothing to make up for. I liked your drunk self. I'd love to get to know him a bit more, tho preferably with more clothes on. Even so, I'd love to go and eat something with you sometime x "  
"Yay!" Erica squealed again, "Boyd, our baby has a date!" Boyd grinned, "Aww our little Der bear has a date!" Normally Derek would pout over this term being used twice in five minutes. But nothing could bring down this mood.  
"How about Italian?"  
"That's my favourite! How did you know?"  
"Lucky guess"  
"So where and when?"  
Erica grabbed his phone from his hand. "Tomorrow is good for you right Derek?"  
Derek panicked, "tomorrow?" "Great. I'll tell him."  
"Tomorrow, The Grapevine. I'll pick you up at 8 on my motorbike."  
She handed the phone back and Derek quickly added something.  
"If that's okay with you"  
"Can't wait! See you then xx"  
Derek squealed. "I'm going on a date with Stiles!" He grabbed Erica's face and kissed it, "I'm going on a date with Stiles!" He got off his bed and hugged Boyd. He kissed his cheek, "I'm going on a date with Stiles!" He collapsed back on to his bed. To himself he whispered, "I'm going on a date with Stiles!"


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles stood anxiously in his living room, pacing up and down the length of it. He was going on a date with Derek fricking Hale.   
Derek was also freaking out a bit. He was worried he'd say something stupid and ruin the chemistry that was obviously between them. Or that he could actually kill them both on his motorbike. The one thing he could trust was that he looked hot, which was entirely down to Erica and her amazing fashion sense. He looked like a 'hot but approachable biker guy' according to Erica which Boyd had approved of.   
He turned down the road to Stiles' house. He could see a light on in his house and he took a deep breath. He got off his bike and walked up to the door while repeating, "I'm a hot but approachable biker guy." He removed his helmet and knocked on the door.   
The door sprung open and Stiles stood there. Damn was the first word that sprung to both of their minds. Stiles was wearing blue jeans and a red plaid shirt and Derek was wearing black ripped jeans and a white top with flowers on the sides of it. They were mostly obscured by the leather jacket on top of it.   
"Hi," said Stiles with a smile on his face. "Hi Stiles," Derek said, a blush flushing across his face slightly, "you ready?" Stiles nodded his head and stepped out of his house, locking the door behind him. Derek produced a second helmet and leather jacket from the box on his motorbike.   
"I hope this fits. Might be a bit big cos it's mine." Stiles took the jacket from his hand and put it on. He got a huge whiff of Derek's smell and decided there was no way he was getting this back without a fight. He handed over the helmet and the put them on together. Derek helped Stiles with the clip and secured it on his head. Both helmets had matching designs on them with green flames curling around the black paint. Derek got on the bike while Stiles stood awkwardly next to it.   
"Get on, I won't bite," Derek said, "well not unless you want me to." Stiles snorted at the comment and Derek smirked at him. He climbed on the back and sat as far away as he could from Derek. He didn't want to seem forward.   
Derek looked back, "you need to sit closer to me." Stiles shuffled closer so he could feel Derek's thighs. Derek grabbed Stiles' arms and wrapped them around him. "Hold on tight," was the last thing he said before he turned the engine on and revved it. They sped off and Stiles clung on to Derek like his life depended on it. Derek smirked, he liked being this close to Stiles. Maybe he'd bring his bike on these dates more.   
They arrived at The Grapevine and Derek parked up. Stiles got off the bike and took of the helmet. Derek laughed, "you okay?" Stiles smiled back, looking a bit flustered, "that was both the best thing and the most terrifying thing I've ever done." Derek kind of missed his arms wrapped around his body.   
"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We should do it more often." Stiles smiled, "So we're doing this again, are we?" Derek looked at his feet, " I mean, yeah if you want to." Stiles smiled and pulled Derek into the restaurant. They sat down in a booth like Erica and Boyd had recommended. They ordered a shared starter and drinks.   
They sat incredibly close together so their hands glided by each others. When the drinks arrived they properly started talking. They talked about their friends, what they were doing with their lives, and whatever else you talk about on dates. When their food arrived they ate silently. Every so often they glanced upwards at each other and blushed or smiled.   
"Omg this is so nice," Stiles said as he took a bite of his main, "you have to try this." Derek nodded and Stiles put a bit on his fork. "Open," Stiles said smirking. Derek did what he was told and opened his mouth, "Oh my god, that is amazing." Derek then put a bit on his fork, "try mine." Stiles opened his mouth and ate the bite. "Damn that is so good." He savoured the bite and then said, " where did you hear about this place? It's heaven." Derek nodded in agreement, "my room mates said it was good and that I should bring you here." "You told your room mates about me?" Stiles asked. Derek blushed slightly, "might have."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Got any ideas for another chapter?  
> Please leave kudos xx  
> Love C x


End file.
